Dominic Reed
Careful... spoilers! This page may contain spoilers with plot and/or ending details about stories which may not have yet been published or broadcast. Dominic Reed is a 16 year old boy and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Dominic Reed was a Negative boy on New Earth, born in Hilltown, a small city in the country of Dramhail, a once rich and famous country that used to be the centre for trading and cargo to be shipped to other countries across the planet. Dramhail was an independant country run by a seperate government composed of Negatives, and so the mostly Negative population lived regular lives, but the country was nearly destroyed in a war when the Coalition deconstructed its government, usurped the position and left the whole country in poverty. After many years the citizens, tired of being bullied, starved and their trade stolen, rebelled against the oppressive Coalition, and managed to drive back their control; a section of this Negative rebellion left to start what is now known as the Widow's Circle. A while later, the Coalition, on orders of General Heron Alphard, returned with reinforcements and destroyed what was left of the rebellion in Dramhail, then abandoned it. The country was left in ruins and thrown into anarchy, and its people tried desperately to survive. Dominic's parents were Ciara and Raegan Reed, once rich trade merchants and born from great families, but the war turned their lives upside down and left them poor. They had their first son during this time, Dominic. Dominic was raised in a harsh manner, his parents and he had to battle everyday for food, and would take their frustration out on Dominic when they were left to starve for the night. Dominic was the one who went out and traded for food, so a lot of pressure was upon him. Raegan hoped the rebellion to destroy the Coalition and their "Enhanced bastards", and his mother Ciara would threaten to donate Dominic to the rebellion for money. They had a second son when Dominic was 13, Kieron, who became another mouth to feed for Dominic. New Blood During these dark times, the people of Dramhail saw the rebels as heroes, and extremists within their country would hunt and kill all Enhanced men, women and children who lived in Dramhail. They would donate soldiers to the rebellion in secret and use the money to make the country thrive, and attacked and even tortured any passing Coalition soldiers. Dominic's parents would join in on these harsh actions, and his father Raegan lead these attacks with his people. When Dominic reached age 16, his parents forced him to join the rebellion against his will, unbeknownst to them that the rebellion was essentially now a terrorist organisation. Dominic was smuggled by unknown terrorists into their head quarters, and was placed into a special training programme to be trained as a spy. After some time, Dominic surpassed the other trainees and was contacted directly by one of the Widow's Circle's leaders, Epsilon Alphard, who assigned Dominic to be an undercover spy in the Nexus Academy, alongside Lock Reach. Dominic was given an experimental procedure that granted abilities to Negatives that mimic the God Gene. He had implants that gave him Pain Manipulation, and was sent into Nexus Academy under the guise of an official Nexus student whom was murdered and had their identity overwritten by Dominic's in the database. The inauguration into the Academy wiped Dominic's memories completely, but his implants had a backup that saved all his Widow's Circle memories. Appearance Dominic pre-training was thin and frail. However, he was trained to be very strong and resistant but still remain looking thin while wearing clothes but has a somewhat athletic appearance underneathe his clothing. He has implants in his brain that allow him to use his powers and report subconsciously back to the Widow's Circle. He wears a blue-white checkered short sleeved top and blue jeans with white trainers. Personality Dominic is manipulative and sly; he is very persuasive, often coming up with intricate plans to achieve his goals. He is hated because of this by teachers and students alike. He is disobedient and tends to hang out with the wrong people, and enjoys toying with people. He tries to wind people up and is very good at keeping secrets; it's nearly impossible to discover his true purpose. He still sufferers night terrors and random flashes of his past which causes him stress and he has some sort of PTSD. His implants heavily affect his brain giving him seizures and mental breakdowns at times. He was taught to be very charming and adaptable to an induvidual's personality in order to establish a good relationship quicker. He is also slightly sociopathic, sometimes lashing out with anger and isn't afraid to harm or kill people. Powers and Abilities *'Pain Inducement'- Dominic can send and cause massive amounts of pain to people and animals until they faint. However this CAN kill the target if Dom is not careful but can cause paralysis and major fatigue by releasing lactic acid into one's muscles. To use this extreme ability Dominic must focus on a single target and aim both his hands at them. The power works by the implants sending signals to one's brain, making their brain mimic pain, and even cause real pain and damaging their cells. Once Dominic has attacked the victim's brain hard enough (it depends on the victim how long it takes) he can cause pain without the hand gestures or major focus until the connection is broken. If this ability is to be upgraded to the max, Dom could potentially cause massive amounts of pain, possibly death, to multiple targets with zero hand movements. Due to the implants, this ability can be used without strain, but also can be destroyed or controlled. Dominic also gains a high pain tolerance by tricking his own brain that the pain is not there. *'Increased Reaction Speed'- This is used to come up with well thought out lies on the spot in a matter of seconds or react quickly and adapt to new situations. *'Enhanced Agility'- He has the physical prowess of a trained athelete and can dodge fast projectiles and perform backflips. *'Hand To Hand Combat Training'- Dominic has been trained to take down a foe in seconds although he has no use for this. He is trained in several forms of martial arts and has endured huge amounts of combat training in order to ensure his survival. He is trained in use of multiple armed combat forms but prefers to fight bare handed. Relationships Family Raegan Reed Raegan appreciates the work his son does to help their family, but still abused him. For this, Dominic disliked him. Raegan also lead the extremists of Dramhail, which Dominic wasn't happy with, but Raegan wanted his son to join them, but Dominic didn't live up to his standards. Ciara Reed Ciara hated Dominic, and he hated her. They've always had bad blood, because Dominic had tonnes of arguments with her for forcing him to support the family and blaming him for failing. She sent him off to join the rebellion, which Dominic will never forgive her for. Kieron Reed Dominic's younger brother, Dom didn't mind him, but was jealous of the fact his mother liked Kieron more. Dominic would teach his brother stuff, though, and would play with him occasionally. Dominic missed him while at the training centre of the Widow's Circle. Friends Amarra Petrova Dominic first used Amarra for her powers as an artifice in the Field Trip attack, but she felt sorry for him due to his attachment with her. She started to like him, and trusted him deeply, to which he trusted her. She has mixed feelings of him, but the two have become good friends since the death of Rohlandu, possibly having romantic feelings for one another. Others Cyrus Alphard Cyrus is Dominic's mentor, who helped him clear his reputation of a terrorist, though Dominic doesn't know he is actually becoming Cyrus's pawn. Trivia *He is not the first spy sent by the Widow's Circle *He doesn't know everything about his mission or the Widow's Circle, as secrets have been kept *His brain implants create the illusion that Dominic is an Enhanced even in precise methods to discover the God Gene *Dominic enjoys hurting others with his powers, but also has slight regret for it later *His theme song is This Is Why We Bleed by Leader Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Negative Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Human